Halloween in a Gaveyard
by S-cherry-Blossem
Summary: In a graveyard, on devils night, in very slutty, suggestive outfits. Yeah, thanks Ino.- "Tenten, where d you go?" "Where d Sakua and Tenten go." "I call her Uchiha." "Fine by me, I want pinky." Halloween #-shot. Sasusaku,nejiten,kibino,shikatema,naruhina
1. Chapter 1

**This chapter has been edited!**

**Naruto and the other characters are not mine.**

* * *

This was probably the stupidest thing, wait, yes it is the stupidest thing Ino has ever made them do. They were going to the graveyard, on Devil`s night, and sit there till it was Halloween, midnight, and then even stay later. She had lost her mind, everyone knew that you don`t go to the graveyard on Halloween or Devil`s night, it is said to be haunted, and dead bodies have been found before. Bodies of their own classmates, and her she is bringing them into the place where who knows how many have died her from whatever haunts that place. At first alot of people thought it was a ghost, but their bodies were either

drained of all blood, found hanging in trees.

Where a ghost couldn`t put them. I mean the one fell out of a tree onto someone who was in the search party for that person!

Some people have never been found. They were last seen going into the graveyard.

So you can see why Sakura didn`t want to go to the graveyard, and it seemed like no one else besides Ino of course, wanted to go. She told her there might be vampires and she said that they`ll find hot guys then, and Tenten who seems to have something planned for us there.

"Ino this is beyond stupid Ino. We `re going to a graveyard already, but do you have to make us wear frickin slutty outfits! I mean I look like a playboy bunny!" Sakura roared as she could feel the cool air hit practically all of her skin, the only thing covered was her ass, stomach, and her most important part, and her boobs. Barely, the costume seemed to push them together and up.

"I agree Ino I`m all for the graveyard thing, but not the whole wearing a slutty police outfit." Tenten addressed as she looked _at her outfit._ A police outfit, girls. Yea, with a super short skirt that covered her ass, but if she bent up or down you could see her ass, a regular shirt till you got to the front that only covered her niples down, and was super tight. With a whip, don`t know why, and little black stillettos, no she couldn`t get the boots like Temari who liked likes she's ready to murder Ino.

"Why couldn`t we go in our original costumers Ino?" Temari was pissed. Sure she liked being a devil, but not a slutty one. With the whole corset top going on, and the sexy "I`m easy wings," as she called them, and the whole dress that's prodding out(Its kinda like Utau;s devil character transformantion, but slutty and Temari fills it out)with the stupid pitch fork thing, at least if some creeper or a rapist came by she could easily kill them.

"Oh come on you guys they were so G-rated! We`re 17/18 we should be wearing costumes our parents don`t want to see us in! You look perfect in them anyways. And we are going to the graveyard in these." Ino demanded, she had worked hard to find her girls these costumes. They weren`t easy to find and they looked sooo good on them! Hers was the best though, with her little french maid outfit. (Don`t think I got to describe that one.)

"But if our parents catch us Ino, won`t we be dead?" Hinata asked, they had gone to Ino`s to put them on. She had a "suprise" for them, their costumes. Hinata knew if her dad saw her in her outift, there wouldn`t be anymore Hinata. It did fit her, and her personality, but Ino took the angel costume too far. The wings were decent size, but the dress was tied around her neck, came down in between her boobs, and the dress made them look bigger than they already were, and the top part of the dress covered most part of her boobs, then swooped down and came down right at the end of her butt.

"Duh. We are going to the graveyard, our parents are at your house Hinata and thats like miles away from the graveyard. Plus we'll come back here after and change, they won`t ever see them. And don`t worry my parents won`t even be home when we get back so chill."

"I guess we have no choice. We minus well get going, and Ino, Hinata`s house is only a two miles from the graveyard." Tenten wanted to go, she had a prank in mind, mostly for pay back when Temari got her earlier, Sakura would help her, she was the only one who really could. Ino would probably scare herself instead of anyone else, and Hinata's not really one to scare people, even her bestfriends.

"Alright lets get going then. We`ll take Tem`s car to the corner of the block the graveyards on, and walk the rest. So we don`t disturb the spirits."

They got in Temari`s car knowing Ino would do anything to get them to the graveyard. Everyone of them thinking somethig different. Sakura thinking they would all be dead by the end of the night. Tenten focusing on her prank. Ino ready to find those hot vampires and show off her wonderful costume. Hinata afraid her parents would catch them. Temari trying to forget her "wonderful" costume that she has been blessed with.

* * *

They pulled up to the corner and made a plan that if they got seperated for more than a half hour that they would come back to the car and wait. Of couse they all had keys to each others cars, and Temari`s isn`t an acception. When they got to the graveyard, it was more scary then it was in the day, which is saying something.

"We should just walk the path." Sakura was scared shitless. It was spooky, she avoided the graveyard, rain, shine, snow, day, night. It freaked her out, and now it looked like things were watching them from the trees,and anywhere, the absoutely pitch dark made it even worse.

"Nah. Come on forehead stop being such a chicken if we wanna get scared we gotta go off the path." Ino couldn`t believe Sakura was already scared, they haven`t even walked ten feet into the place and she was clinging on to Tenten like she was being chased by a guy with a chainsaw.

"Let`s just get this over with." Temari officially thought Ino had gone mental. This place was spooky, and she couldn`t blame Sakura for being scared, Temari might have been clinging to Tenten too, but that wouldn`t be normal, she was suppose to be tha bad ass of the group. Not that Sakura was a chicken, she could kick anyone`s ass if she wanted to, but they all knew that Sakura was scared by graveyards after the tricks her brother use to pull on her, and her clinging to someone when she was scared was normal for her.

Temari started walking and a second later she could hear the rest following her, and thought she heard Tenten whisper something to Sakura, probably something to say that nothing was actually here, and ready to eat them all alive. Leaving their bodies in trees, to be found days later.

"Don`t worry Sakura when we start walking we`ll ditch, I need you to help me pull a prank on them." Tenten saw Temari look back when she whispered to Sakura, but she probably thought she was comforting her. She couldn`t wait till she got to play her little trick, Temari would know not to play any tricks on her anymore.

* * *

Somewhere else in the graveyard.

"So do you think any stupid humans are coming tonight? I mean we`ve been scaring them for a few years, do you think they`ve learned not to come?" A blonde who was grinning a grin that pribably looked like curosity to some, but truthfully it was the grin that he wanted to have some poor human come in the graveyard and be able to _play _with them.

"Dobe. We have to wait for Kiba to get back, he`s the one looking if anyone is here." The so called leader said, he too wanted to have some _fun _with a human, not to many more come at night, and Devil`s night and Halloween were the only real times they got to have some _fun _with humans.

"Hmph."

Loud thumping, and nosies, and soon one of their friends appeared, he was grinning and seemed to be happy about something?

"Guys! Guess what! Humans are here, there is five of them! Can we go now?"

"Yeah can we go Teme? He said five humans! We can each have our own!" Naruto couldn`t wait anymore he was bored and wanted to do something, and having a human was the best thing they could do.

"Wait a second Naruto, we have to know if they are boy or gi-"

"Girl! All five of them! Hot, wearing very suggestive outfits, my mind was actually waundering when I was watching them and. All alone, no guys anywhere." Kiba grinned knowing that if they had guys with them it would be harder to seperate them, and it would take more time to get rid of the guy(s), but no guys ment an easy traget for them to take. Besides guys are no fun, for guys at least, with guys you can torture them thats about it, but with girls. Oh girls. You could do anything, a guys mind could get very suggestive in things to do to a girl.

"Well what are we waiting for Uchiha? Let`s go." Neji couldn`t wait forever, he had missed the last time the guys had got humans, and was now more than ready to do double time to make up for what he missed, and girls he could he keep for awhile.

"Hn. Let`s go."

* * *

Back to the girls.

"Let`s go Sakura."

"Okay." Sakura and Tenten sneaked off into the woods, Temari and Ino were arguing over something, and Hinata was pulled into the middle, they wouldn`t have to worry about them seeing them sneak to set up a prank.

"Hey. Where`d Sakura and Tenten go?" Ino asked as she looked around for them, haulting in the middle of her's and Temari's arguement.

* * *

**Its gonna be a few shot, yeah i started late and this was kinda rushed, next more likely tomorrow, then taoday, although I`ll start later tonight.**

**Reviewness plz.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter has been edited.**

* * *

**Nice to know it is a liked story. Anyways Happy Halloween! I might actually say this may become a three-shot because my day is unpredicatable and I want to get this published, and that it might also have a sequel, not right away though, but possibly. Okay on to the story, and I forgot to put this on the others but, Naruto and all the characters are not mine. This is probably going to get edited later, but I figured I need to publish it, so its not complete complete.**

* * *

"Tenten is this really a good idea? I kinda feel like we`re being watched." Man Sakura did feel like she was being watched, she was kinda okay with going off and doing a prank because Tenten is here, but if you feel like you`re being watched and someone iswaiting for you. No, no, no, no.

"Chill Sakura nothing is out here, all those stories, are just stories. No ghost, no vampires, no werewolves, just us. Now come on they`ll start looking for us soon." Tenten didn`t see why Sakura was freaking out, she would know if someone was watching them, and she didn`t get that vibe at all. Just that the prank is going to be amazing!

Sakura and Tenten kept walking for a little bit, going deeper into the woods, approaching graves that Sakura thought had unreadable dates, and some dating back to the 1800s. Tenten didn't seem scared at all though, she just kept walking on like they aren't in slutty outfits and in a really creepy, and known for dead bodies being found graveyard. On Devil's night.

While they walked, Tenten kept talking about the prank and how they would pull it all of. Sakura could admit that if they could pull it off, Temari wouldn't pull another trick on Tenten.

* * *

~In the trees around Tenten and Sakura~

"I call the brunette." A heavy voice spoke, watching as said girl walked along the ground in a very, very nice police outfit.

"Fine by me, I want pinky." Spoke the other voice, standing in the tree, and leaning on it. Watching as his partner couldn't wait to jump at them. He himself couldn't wait to get his little girl.

"How come we`re here Sasuke, shouldn`t we be watching the others?" The blonde asked in a whiny voice, he had seen the girl's other friends and wanted to get his hands on one of them instead of these two.

"We need a plan dobe, we can`t just swoop down and take them. We have to split them up, starting with these two; you guys will split the others up, When they start walking this way, and it doesn`t look they are paying attention to each other, grab one. Only one, let the others to come here to find only one of their friends."

"Smart plan Uchiha, I`ll watch over these two idtiots over there."

"We are not idiots Shikamaru!"

"Troublesome lets just go already."  
Shikamaru, Naruto, and Kiba left to go find their prey, Sasuke and Neji have to seperate theirs, and then the torturing fun can begin.

* * *

The other girls.

"So they`re gone?" Temari asked as she too looks around to find her friends somewhere. Hiding behind a tree. How hard is it to find a girl with pink hair?

"Do you see pink hair, and buns?"

"No."

"W-we should probably look for them." Hinata spoke out, feeling a uneasiness in her stomach as the seconds ticked by that they can't find Sakura and Tenten.

"Yeah, they`re probably wanting to pull some prank on us." Temari said as she knew Tenten wasn't happy about the earlier prank she had pulled on her.

_So which one are we taking Shikamaru? _Is whispered in the dark, three sets of eyes watching the three girls debate about what to do.

The girls started walking into the woods deeper, and deeper, not noticing that three pairs of eyes watching their every move and waiting for the right moment to strike.

_Take the one with purple hair, she seems quiet. _Is whispered back, his own eyes following a certain girl.

They kept walking and walking, being careful that they didn`t walk into any prank, soon though they found Sakura, but no Tenten. A panicked Sakura looking happy to see them. Her eyes slightly frazzled, and her body shaking in fear.

"Where"s Tenten?" Temari knew Sakura wouldn`t go anywhere without Tenten in the forest, and to find Sakura all alone looking scared shitless, was something no one wanted to come across, especially with a missing Tenten.

"I don`t know, we were walking, all of a sudden I turn to look at her and she`s gone! I`ve been looking for her, but nothing, she just disappeared." Sakura spat out rapidly her mind trying to figure out what had happened to her friend. She wouldn't have left her to pull the prank, or scare her, right?

"How does that work? She just vanished?" Ino asked, kinda getting scared a little since they got here.

"Uh, guys wheres Hinata." Sakura asked, noticing the absence of their Miss Innocence.

"You gotta be kidding me." Temari said as she looked around, noticing that Hinata is gone. She did not want to walk all the graveyard to find their two friends.

"Okay, can we like say there is somthing here now! I mean both Tenten and Hinata are missing!" Sakura yelled, wanting to say "told you so" to her friends that dragger her here thinking that all the rumors are just rumors.

_She sure is loud./Yeah, but you like 'em loud./_

All whlie the girls are going over what happened and how they can have two missing friends; Kiba crawls on the ground and taking a spider and making it touch Ino`s leg. Forcing her to back into him a little bit.

"What the fuck!" She screams, something just touched her leg, and it felt human, but really cold? Her body turning around, looking for what could have touched her leg.

"What Ino?" The other two sets of eyes looked at her curiously, wanting to know what had caused their friend to scream like that.

"Something just touched my leg." Ino still having the panicked look on her leg, her scaredness creeping up a litte.

"It was probably nothi-"

*Scratching, scary noises, anything that would freak people out. Even a soft howl.*

The noise freaked the girls out, the guys watching in amusement as they started to loose any confidence they had, everyone taking off in different directions. Instead of just the two girls missing it becomes all three. Everyman for themselves.

* * *

Temari P.O.V

_This is not good. Now I`m alone, in a forest, with Tenten and Hinata missing, and who knows where Sakura and Ino are. Damn those noises were scary, if I even see or hear something I`m running as far away as I can. What was that?_

"How troublesome you`re so loud." Said behind her, Temari unable to turn, afraid of who, what she would see.

"Who in the world are you?" She ask, throwing a glance over her shoulder, her eyes showing evident fear.

*Fangs showing* "No one you need to worry about." He says, moving the few feet towards her, Temari unable to move. Just watching him. Seeing the fangs shine slightly, thinking she should run as soon as he reached her. Her world fading into black nothingness.

* * *

Ino P.O.V

She keeps walking, slowly, out of energy after all that running she had done. The last thing she had wanted was to get seperated from Temari and Sakura, but the noises scared them so much, that they all must have run off in different directions, not realizing they were alone. The moon comes out slightly, and the air seems to take a big turn towards the chilly side. Her body shivering slightly. A noise to her side makes her turn, not watching where she's going.

Her heel gets caught on a root, her body flailing towards the ground. Landing with a loud thud, her too tired body taking the pain and letting her mind loose conciousness. Kiba could only looked at her with amusment, coming out from behind a tree. He also looked at her like she's an idiot, tripping over the root like that. He sighed anyways, picking her knocked out body up.

* * *

Where ever Sakura is.

Sakura's eyes keep darting around. If the girls thought she was scared earlier, they should just see her now. Her body shaking and arms crossed over her chest. She's had the thought to just take off her shoes and throw them into the woods, but who knows what she would step on barefoot.

_/This is bad, really really bad, we are so gonna die. I can`t even find the path anymore, shit! What am I gonna do, I mean whatever happened to no girl for herself!/_

*Crack*

_/What was that?/_

Her legs keep moving her forward, the feeling of someone watching her not leaving as the moon becomes covred again by a cloud, her seeing distance shrinking to a miniscule amout of visability.

_/Maybe I should turn around, I`ve bee walking around here for a long time now, so may-/_

"Boo!" Sasuke hanging upside down from a tree branch in front of her yells at. His face smirking in amusment at her. Watching as she jumps five feet in the air, and screams.

"What the fuck!" _Run! Run! _Too bad her legs don't agree with her and she ends up staying right in that spot. Ready for her predator.

"You`re not going anywhere." Sasuke says, juumping down from the tree and grabbing her waist, breathing on her neck. Loving the smell of her, and the way her body fits against his.

"Mine." He whispers into her ear, pulling her tight against him, ready for all the things he can do to her. Later.

Putting his hand on her pressure point, he watches as her body goes limp. Not even able to predict what he's going to do to her.

* * *

**Well wasn`t that bad, I know it was kinda sucky, but I don`t really feel like spending a lot of time on it, maybe I`ll edit it later, review for ideas, I`m still working on how to write with actions and it not sounding werid, and that its not all dialouge, so bear with me please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone!I have some very bad news to share with you all.**

**First, I bet most of you have noticed my lack of updates, sorry, but my schedule is very busy and will continue to be very busy, so I ask you guys to be patient. My longer stories probably won't be updated for a long time, I have school, sports everyday, and then my weekends are booked.**

**Second, I need some inspiration, I have ideas, but nothing big enough for a huge chapter, so please give me ideas!**

**Third, I will probably get one shots up, and I will probably work on one after I post this, please forgive me, but I have ideas I wish to share, and I need more for the other stories. **

**Fourth, Alot of people have told me they want more on my Halloween Story, I have decided that every Halloween I`ll post a new chapter, but also that if I get so many reviews overall on all my stories combined I`ll post a new chapter, and you can also review for another story, even if it`s a one shot, and you just want one chapter of continuation, so review for that. I`ll have a goal set up on my profile, and update when I have the chance.**

**Fifth, This is totally unrelated to writing, but has anyone noticed the new Naruto theme song? I really hope that what I perceive it as isn`t true. I think Sakura might kill herself, that`s what it look likes, I mean she probably want, but does anyone else see that in the theme song with her holding that kunai and everything else going on?**

**Sixth, I think that is all. Please don`t be mad at me! Also, any reviews for any of this counts, oh and any review has to be something good, not just "count," or something pathetic, that will not count.**

**Have a good day~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here it is! The newest BONUS chapter. With all other chapters updated. Kinda short, but the Halloween Reunion one wil be long! Lemon~ As you all wished, and I will fix this one when I update on Halloween.**

**And,**

**This story has complete, but that's because it is complete, I have no obligations to finish it, so it's complete anytime. **

**Naruto and other characters are not mine.**

**Lemon lovers! Since I have no desire to write lemons on the other couples, write one and send it to me, will be credited, but I'll put it in the story for you, and you can do it for Sasuke and Sakura to if you want to also.**

* * *

Sasuke could only watch as her chest rose up and down, her breathing coming out slow. Inhaling, exhaling. It a strange way it calmed him, yet it angered him at the same time that she has yet to wake up. He wants her. He wants to rip that sexy costume off her beautiful body and make it so she can't ever leave him. Her body unable to walk great distances. She wouldn't want to leave him after he does what he wants to her.

He could have easily done what he wants to while she sleeps, but he wants to see _those _eyes. Her body thrashing and reacting to his. Taking her while sleeping, there would be no fun in that, she wouldn't even realize why she's so sore. His body and muscles twitching every time she moves, or a finger moves a tad bit. Maybe, he shouldn't have-

"Nnnggnnn." Sakura's body twitched slighty, and it wasn't the oHer nly thing twitching. Finally, he could do what he's been waiting for. They had all even let people leave the graveyard untouch. Too preoccupied with the new, _toys._ All of them, although Sasuke knows that no one of them have been waiting as long as him.

"W-w-ho?" Her emerald eyes opened for a second before they closed, a hand going to cover them. Sasuke couldn't wait until she finally gets it, _where_ she is.

"Hn." The room seemed to silence, not even a scream as Sakrua's hand left her eyes and they flew open. Starring into her captives eyes, unable to do anything, not even breath properly.

"It's about time you finally opened those eyes of yours." He smirked highly, his head angled a way that made Sakura think he's some sort of deadly angel. Ready, prepared for what they want.

"W-w-w-h-"

"Not relevant. I've been,*pause* waiting to long." His body fell ontop of hers, not even stopping any of his weight from falling on her. Her body becoming pressed flat on the bed, a slight "ooofff" sound coming from her mouth. His lips set in a smirk that suggested he could move mountains, and make gods bow to him.

"Huh?" The innocence made him stop for a second, how can someone be so-? He shook his head, not even letting her talk more. His lips going to her neck, licking around, and making deep hickeys that she'll never be able to rid of. His mouth kept continuing to waunder, her quiet moans encouraging him to do more, soo much more.

One hand sliding down to her body, and back up, over and over again. While, the other keeps a firm hold on her head, not letting her neck move one bit. Her moans become louder as his hand pushes slightly on her boob, loving how they look in the costume. Nipping at her neck, he bites slightly to draw blood, his mouth not hesitating to lick it up. Sasuke loves the taste of her blood, if only, if only he could take before sex, but he must wait.

His mind registers nothing more as his hand stops its moving and reaches behind her back. Finding the zipper to her costume. The suit fluttering open enough to get off, but the lust controls him. He rips the suit off, a groan of pain coming from it ripping at certain parts. Pulled against her body, but the groans turned into moans as his lips her neck and moved towards her breast. His mouth circulating around both of them, his hands moving down her body.

* * *

I could only moan as his hands slipped to my back, the zipper being pulled down all the way. Pain registered in my head as the costume was ripped straight from my body, pulling harshly against a certain, body part. Which now leaves me naked in front of this random raping stranger. Hell, I don't even know who the hell he is and I'm moaning! I feel like such as slut. Being in this costume, getting kidnapped in a, uhm, graveyard. Mhm. And now being felt up by some creep! Who is hot, and currently sucking on my breasts.

My mouth didn't want to seem to listen to me, only letting out more sounds. Even my body betrayed me and arched into him. I could feel nothing, but his hands, the way they are rough, but gentle. This is all Ino's fault! Yeah, her fault, that, we- What's who's fault? My eye sight faltered for a second, feeling the lust cloud them as his hands rubbed my hips, moving very downward.

"Mhmmm." Was the only thing that came out of my mouth as his fingers entered me, moving at an uncanny spped. It seemed like only seconds later taht everything seemed to go blank. My mind floating in the air, on a cloud where everything felt nice, and nothing could go wrong. Of course, everything good must end.

I heard slight rustling sounds, but my cloud didn't want to register them. I could feel the weight getting off me for a second, only before someone else's skin touched my own skin. I shivered at the feeling of his body lowering more onto mine, his body weight coming back on me. The feeling of him lowering down at a certain spot, I can already see what's coming, but I can't-

His dick entered me practically right after the bliss starting. My hands latching onto his shoulders and trying to push him away to no avail. It hurt, and I could feel the blood coming out, was he expecting me not to be a virgin? Did my costume _really _say that about me? I mean I'm just lucky Ino didn't get me a crotchless, slutty bunny suit.

"St-t-op." But, even as I cried his fury never stopped. The animal like pace making my body rock against the bed, I could feel his eyes watching me, my tears blurrying most of my vision. I knew he was watching how My breasts bounced from his pace, I could feel their wait going back and fourth. This wasn't like the last bliss that came after a few seconds, no. This is the bliss that comes after a lifetime of waiting. Even though it feels so good.

I couldn't even see a reason to have orgasmed, but my body must have like it, it seemed to be doing opposite of what I want. This bliss stayed longer though, even as I could feel him releasing into me a few seconds later, his head going to my neck. Even the little nip and sharp teeth proding my skin gave me no idea. Only the harsh bite that followed gave me the signal. My body feeling the teeth sinking into my flesh, yet no words escaped my mouth, too tired from everything else.

I watched for, but thirty seconds, my eyes falling victim to my tiredness. My brain was still and foggy and could only say that he's biting me. Another hickey I thought, falling into a blackness. Only the weight and protection his body is giving me registered in my mind, allowing sleep to become easier to reach.

* * *

Sasuke watched as her eyes closed, he was surprised that she was still awake even those few seconds. He figured she would be out before he even finished, being a virgin an all. He had thought little of it before, and even as he entered it, but for some reason. Even in that, costume, he felt that she was a virgin. Although, anyone else would probably think she was easier than cracking an egg.

His eyes focused again on her neck, of what he could see. Feeling that lovely blood flowing into his mouth, and into him. He loved when he could kill two birds with one stone, and she definetely would be doing that for a while. He closed his eyes, still knowing they have yet to turn back to onyx. Their blood red glaring through to the blood as his eye lids remained closed.

Finally. He unattached his teeth from her neck, happy as could be. Getting his two favorite things in the world, sex, and blood. The bonus of with cut lil human. The warmth of her body surpised him as he finally registed his other senses. He could feel her breathing, and the way her body rose and fell against his slightly.

Sasuke rose slightly and pulled out of her, poor Sakura, rolling slightly to lay next to her. She didn't even notice the pressure lost, or the sheet he thew over them both. He watched a second of her sleeping, obviously in a very _deep _sleep, before closing his eyes. His eyes finally fading to their usual onyx, and relzing slightly.

One bloodless sheep,

two bloodless sheep,

three bloodless sleep,

"Teme!" His eyes shot open, shooting a look to Sakura before waiting for the door to be burst open. And, right on time, the door does burst open. A hyper blonde standing in the arch way.

"What dobe?" Sasuke sat up slightly, knowing Naruto could care less that he is naked under the sheet, and Sakura, or the random girl in his bed. Naked under the sheet as well.

"They're some people looking for the girls in the yard."

"And?" Sasuke said, stretching slightly when he knew where this was going to lead even if he didn't want to admit it.

"Well, they're gonna keep looking, and they might possibly find us, like those las pe-"

"Why would they keep looking? They should know by now, anything missing is something gone."

"Because, according to Neji, one is a Hyuga, half like him." Sasuke thought it over for a second. If that is true, they would be looking for a while. A prestigious girl like her wouldn't just be aloud to disappear. And it they kept searching, he would have less time with Sakura, and less time, means.

"Fine, I'll be ready in a few." Sasuke said his smirk growing at the thought of getting sex, blood, _and _a kill or some in one day. Hours for a fact.

"Round two can be later, we don't got all day."

"Says a guy can't get to round two."

"Hardy, hardy, har. Sasuke, real funny." Naruto said as he walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

Sasuke gave a little chuckle, his feet touching the cold stone floor. Stretching again, before reaching for his boxers, and finding clothes to wear. Maybe he could get some with blood, scare those humans a little more. He sighed as he started to turn the knob, giving a last glance at Sakura, his fingers locking the door before he stepped through it.

He can hear the others talking, waiting for him to meet them. He can feel the anxiousness coming off of them. His shoes echoing down the hall as the others come in sight, their bodies right by the door, ready, and ready.

"We going?" Sasuke asked, all four of their heads turning to him.

"Well, I would hope so!"

"Let's go then." Sasuke said as he smirked his eyes bleeding red, standing out in the pitch blackness.

* * *

**Thank you! I hope you liked, I kinda didn't know what to do, so it was a leading chapter, for the next big chapter! Love you guys.**

**Lemon lovers! Since I have no desire to write lemons on the other couples, write one and send it to me, will be credited, but I'll put it in the story for you, and you can do it for Sasuke and Sakura to if you want to also.**

**Chao~**

**P.s Review, vote, sub, fave, and all that!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Last chapter! Sorry it's late I've been so busy! I hope you don't hate it! Thanks for everyone whose stuck with me threw this story, and done reviews, favs, or subs. Love you!**

**Naruto and the other characters are not mine. Only plot.**

* * *

The night seemed to be completely still. Only the brightness of the flashlights lingering around. Their beams going back and fourth throughout the whole graveyard. Sasuke had watched one of the guys pick up a shoe, Sakura's to be expect. The guy make crude jokes about it, and Sasuke felt his blood boil as they seemed to think _they, _those _mortals _could have _his _Sakura.

Naruto had stayed by him when they had left the hideout, but soon left once he saw nothing coming towards them. Sasuke had ventured away shortly after, board as well. The light came closer to his spot in the tree, two boys and two girls walking towards him. Their eyes trained straight ahead, only their flashlights passing back and fourth.

"I still don't get why we're out here. They're probably dead anyway."

"Yeah, but Hiashi's paying well for a body, dead or alive." Sasuke smirked as he watched the humans argue, their emotions more readable than a neon sign. He watched with anticipation as the lights got brighter, and their voices even louder.

For him it seemed like a split second, and the fun was over, but as he swooped down and kicked one of the guys down. It probably seemed like a life time. Not one of the other three had even seen him swing down, they would have only seen a black figure come out from the trees, hit the guy, and be gone. Sasuke smirked to himself as he watched others come, adults and teens. They all acted panicked and as if they would die that very second.

Sasuke watched for a some more time. Seeing how the group told their story, making it seem as if they had been ambushed instead. The dramaticy growing as it was told and told again. Someone asking a question and the answer being added, or just the plain mortal theatric acts. Wanting to gain more attention by lying about something as simple as him kicking the boy down.

It began to bore him as they seemed to be over playing it. He even felt his eyes dropping slightly as the once amusement he held leaving his pores. The stupid, and horrified voices now becoming annoying and too high pitched. He growled as one even dared say something about his Sakura. He even felt his body move towards them in blood lust, his eyes shinning red.

One foot moved forward, than another.

He had gone a whole yard forward, until,

he stopped.

His body and mind telling him to go to Sakura, something wrong with her. Or will be. His body didn't even hesitate to turn and head back towards his blossom. The blood lust he once had faded, and only she matters more than simple killings he would only enjoy for so long. Their blood won't even taste as good as hers, it would feel like a downgrade. And after all, an Uchiha never downgrades.

* * *

Sakura felt her eyes try to close again as she began to sit up. Her hands using all their might just to let her sit up. She could tell Sasuke is still gone, his body presence no where near her. And from what she could gather, he would never be away from her willingly. She glanced around the room as she was finally able to sit up and look around. The simple wood furniture all around her. An empty fire-place sitting in one corner, and the massive bed that still seems small in the huge room.

Groaning she began to move towards the edge, her body aching all over, from her lips to her toes. It all seemed to ache and plead as she moved, wanting her to lay back down on the comfy and luxurious bed, wrapping back up in the warm and amazing sheets. But, her mind told her to leave, get out. The whole thing seeming so messed up. Yesterday? Weeks ago? Today? She was with her friends, enjoying freedom on Halloween, and now? Somewhere she doesn't even now.

Her feet touched a cool surface as they came off the bed. Her naked body shivering as she stood up. Looking around, she walked towards what she guessed is a dresser. The only sound being her feet padding on the cool stone floor. The room seemed even bigger as she forced her way over to the dresser. Opening a drawer to find shirts.

Pulling it on, she noticed it only came to her mid-thighs. Unsatisfied she opened another drawer, being met with pants too large for her. She went up two from that one and found boxers. Sakura hesitated, but pulled a pair out and put them on. Noticing how the elastic let them shrink closer to her size. She took one last look around the room, before she headed towards the door.

The light that came to her eyes was dull, her eyes only gaining a tad more sight than she had when she was in the room. Looking both ways, she walked slowly out the door, the stone becoming wood. She walked cautiously down the hall, noticing what few doors lined it. A turn came about, and she paused to peek around the corner. Nothing.

She continued on and noticed no one. Not one person. Part of her kept thinking she should try to find the others, but the other part said to get out and get help. It had the backing up of, what if he or even a _they _come back? Find you? You think they'd just let you go? No. Her body ran towards the stairs as they appeared in her vision. Running down them, and only stopping at the landing to look around. Her mind finally registering where she is.

The old chandelier, looking still newish, the marble flooring, the old clocks and decoratioins, and the giant doors that were a work of art. She's in the oldest mansion in Konoha. Said to be long forgotten, and unable to be found. Yet, her she is standing in it. Could she find it if she left? One foot began to go backwards, but no. She could find her way back, as long as she could remember the direction she came from when she leaves.

Both feet went forward this time, and she found herself standing on the cold floor again, marble. Her eyes took one last look around, one last listening around, but they still found nothing. Slowly, she opened a door, the darkness scaring her as she looked outside. Her love for her life and friends lives, let her go out into it though. The door shutting behind her.

Even slower than before, she walked down the steps to reach the ground. Her body shaking slightly at the temperature change. Her arms rubbing each other to stay warm. Her feet walking over the cool night grass. She looked all around for a path, even lights. But, if the mansion hasn't been found in over fifty years, it probably means any easy way to it is long gone.

* * *

Sasuke continued his way back to the mansion, his eyes shining red, he had felt the smell of blood and vanilla leave a closer area. Sakura had left the house, her scent flowing into the open air. He knew something had gone wrong, but he knew nothing more could go wrong. She wouldn't get very far, no one has been able to reach the mansion in plus fifty years. Did she really think she could just walk back into civilization?

Sasuke's body stopped as he felt the smell get stronger. He looked down and found her holding her arms together, her head looking in all directions, all, but up. He smirked as an idea came to mind. Did she really think he would just let her go?

His body jumped ahead of her some, getting into the right position. He watched and counted as she approached, his body becmoing loaded with lust, blood and pure sex lust. The time for him to get her becoming smaller and smaller, he counted from three,

three,

two,

one.

His body jumped down perfectly, and landed perfectly. Her head and eyes swinging right to him. His red ones locking with her emeralds. A growing smirk on his face, he saw the fear rise in her eyes. The fact evident that she wants to be gone. He couldn't help but admire that she's wearing his shirt and boxers. Especially the way she wears them.

He let one foot go forward, and than the other. His face perfectly infront of hers.

"Did you really think, you could just leave?" He grabbed her chin, and watched as her eyes closed, his breath touching her lips as he spoke.

"No answer blossom?" Sasuke's smirk became even wider, sinister. Sakura could only shiver when she opened her eyes and saw it on his face.

His lips crashed onto hers, her body sliding backwards, one hand of his keeping her upright. She felt the heat gathering her body, as much as she rather push him away and slap him, she can't. It's not even the way he kisses her, it's jut how it affects her. Her body molding into his, and letting her body be backed up against a tree. Her head bucking forward from the pressure.

"Ngn." Sasuke smirked as her body responded to his, her mind clearly clouded, and unable to resist him. Too bad, the time she wants it, he won't give it. He gave her one last hard kiss before backing completely up and letting her body slide down the tree slightly.

"I guess what they say about rabbits is right. Always horny." He flashed her a smirk, and her eyes closed, he could see her trying to fight the lust. But, she still said nothing, and only leaned against the tree.

"No bite? No bark? Shame." He stepped the one step forward that he had taken back only moments ago. Grabbing her amrs and tossing her over a shoulder, her hands clinging to his shirt. He turned and headed back to the mansion, his special plan going to have to be ahead of schedule.

* * *

Sasuke sat cross legged on his bed, watching the girl sleep. He had taken her back to the mansion, only to find that she had fallen asleep on the way back. Her body limp on his shoulder, and light snores leaving her mouth. He had found it beyond cute, and Uchiha's never find anything cute. _Nothing. _And as he watches her now, he can't deny it. It makes him want to do it even more know.

Her body turned slightly and he found his eyes starring at the place he had bit her earlier. The marks barely seeable to his eyes, and most likely unseeable to any mere human. But, that would only be until he wakes and he can finally make her his. The marks seeable by human or nonhuman, any day anytime. Those mere human boys that had joked about touching his Sakura won't be able to touch her. And that would be if they even see her again.

An evil smirk crept its way onto his face, the thought of those guys seeing him take Sakura infront of them. Her body responding to his, herself being loyal. Saying, doing things, any guy would want a girl to do. The smirked stayed as he got stuck in his own world, not noticing that emerald eyes had opened, and starring at him with fear in them.

"U-uhm?" Sakura watched with her body shaking as she starred at Sasuke, the look on her face scaring her beyond belief. It made her want to just run out of the room and hide.

"Awake?" His world faded as soon as he had heard her voice, his face going back to a neutral face. His body moving up next to hers, leaning on his elbow, fist clenched, and head resting on it. His eyes watching her.

"You never told me your name."

"Really? Must have slipped my mind." He put his hand down, and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close and burying his face into her hair. Right by her ear.

"It's Sasuke Uchiha." He whispered right in her ear, and he felt her body shiver. Her arms vertically folded against his chest.

"So then, Sasuke, w-w-what am I here for?" Her eyes scannning around the room, expecting to see dead bodies, and decapitiated heads hanging around. He said nothing as he opened his eyes, meeting the pink hair, his tongue darting to lick her neck. The shiver once again happening, he found it amusing, but he has more important things to do.

"Simple, to be here forever." There was no hesitation as he bit into her neck, his body forcing hers to roll over some, his hands roaming her body. Playing, touching anywhere they wish. She moaned slightly in her unreachable state. Her body registering the movements, but no will to do anything.

His eyes closed as he basked in the feeling of her blood flowing threw him, he can feel the ounces dropping. Her body becomer paler than her skin color once was. Sasuke's teeth grew slightly longer, as he began finishing the final drinking. His mouth detaching when her body became almost empty. Only taking a second to wipe his mouth before biting his own wrist and letting the blood flow.

Placing it over Sakura's mouth, and letting the blood drain into her mouth. He watched the blood flow down her neck, the skin bobbing up slightly and her skin color gaining a tad bit more color than it had when he drained it. Sasuke even felt her mouth move on its own and sucking on his wrist, not letting his wrist escape her mouth.

Sasuke watched as the puncture wounds he left began more solid, evident on her skin. Her eyes opening slightly and a different look in them, a look of imortalness, as he would say. She kept blinking, trying to adjust to her new keen senses. Her vision sharper, hearing beyond perfect, and her sense of smell, everything.

Sasuke freed his wrist, and helped her sit up, even awake. She wouldn't be able to leave the bed basically for some time. Her body needing to ajust to everything.

"W-what happened?" Sasuke pulled her close, and rubbed his nose in her hair, loving the fact he could say she's his. She'd never die, age with him, and always be by his side, obdient.

"You're one of us now."

"A, a. Vampire?" Sakura's eyes widened, at the thought, she had been told, they don't exist. Yet, here she is, with one, in a bed, and bitten, better everything and-

"Very much so, although we don't sparkle like we're made of glitter." Sasuke smirked as he said it, remembering the one time he encountered one of those crazy fans, acting as if he'd knock her up, leave her many times, love her even if she's a whore, and fight a werewolf for her. Like werewolves even exist at all.

"So, will you k-k-kill me?" Sakura asked as she felt tears coming to her eyes, imagining her body being set on fire infront of the whole town. Everyone watching as she becomes ashes, and her body being laughed at as it falls off some big, wood cross.

"Ph. You're not getting this blossom. You're mine." He removed his head and looked her in the eyes, holding her face in his hands.

"Forever, you don't need air. You need blood. I can control you. You're mine" He growled wanting to make her understand that no one person can take her away.

"Don't need air? I need blood...?" Her eyes becoming so innocent that Sauske couldn't help but smirk at her, his mind working to think of something he can do.

"Well, than, let me show you." Sasuke said as he pushed her down, and kissed her. His hands not letting move or squirm, leaving her mouth to place kisses down to her neck. He licked the mark he had given her, his head coming up only to cut his wrists with his teeth again. He doubted she would bite his neck and drink.

"Mggnn." He pushed it down on her mouth and held it against her resistance, only for her body to decide she wants it moments later. Her hands coming up to latch onto his arm, her eyes closing in pleasure, and Sasuke can't wait until she's biting off his neck. He watched with amazement as she seemed to continue for hours, and he couldn't help the small smile creeping on his lips.

When her mouth let go of his arm, her eyes instantly began closing, and Sasuke laid down next to her, wrapping his arms around her. She's like a little baby, and technically she is, being reborn as a vampire. His eyes watched her, seeing the mark once again pulse, and he couldn't have been more happy. His eyes closed and he began imagaining what they would be doing once she was finally a full vampire.

* * *

Sakura sighed and rolled over, her body rolling over. Her hand hitting something warm, and soft, but slightly hard. As she opened her eyes nothing was next to her though, not even in, her room? She can't even remember, wasn't she at the graveyard, with, the girls? Her mind kept trying to go back to how she had woken up in her room moments ago, but it seems to be blocked? She shook her head and shrugged it off, her eyes looking at the clock.

Six a.m. November ninth?

Her mind counted out the days. Halloween to the first, and the first to the second, to the third, fourth, fifth, sixth, seventh, eighth, and now ninth? Her eyes scanned the room again, expecting some guy to pop out and say "fooled you" or some cameras hidden around her room. She tried to figure it out, she had been in the graveyard, with Tenten and than? The image started to appear in her head, faces, bodies, eyes, screams, onyx eyes, beautiful eyes on a gor-

"Sakura! Oh, you're up." Sakura turned to the light coming in threw her door, her mother standing in the light with a towel in her hand.

"Mom?"

"Yes, oh I forgot. The doctore said you'd be kinda out of it. How are you feeling, they gave me some pills to give you." She reached in her apron and pulled a bottle out, Sakura's image that she had, had in her head long gone.

"No pills, but what happened? I remember being in the graveyard with the girls, and th-"

"Simple. You were there, much to our dislike. You went missing for a day, but we found you at midnight on the first. Took you to the doctors, and than they said you were fine. Which seems weird considering the marks on your neck, gone now. Doctor said it was just a spider, nothing bad. Although, could you go to school?"

The information flew around in Sakura's mind, she had been gone, missing, and those two puncture wounds. Something in her mind didn't believe the whole "spider bite" bull shit. Her mind still reeled, hoping the picture she once had would reappear, but nothing. Not even a glimpse of what she saw.

"Sakura? Sakura?"

"Huh?" She looked up at her mother, concern written all over her face, Sakura could read the label of the pills of how close she had become.

"Are you okay to go to school? Anui called and said Ino's going to school, and I was told by her that Tenten and Temari are."

"I'll go." Her mother smiled and put the pills on her night stand, walking out of the room with her hands clasped and a smile on her face. Talking as she shut the door.

"Good, I'll give you a ride, you have until seven-thirty. Make sure you shower." The door closed behind her and Sakura found herself nodding even with her gone. She looked at the pills, sitting silenty on her desk, she blinked, but than shook her head and got up to get ready. A conspiracy going on as she does so.

* * *

The doors opened with no hesitation in letting her into the school, unlike what her body wants to do. Everyone instantly beginning to whisper, all looking at each other. All the expressions mixed, probably the whole emotional scale for anyone to see. She ingnored them though, and moved her feet forward, pushing threw the morning crowd. Everyone seeming to stop starring at her as she walked past them, as if they accepted she's here.

As she moved pass the office she could have sworn she saw someone familiar, their face being covered by all the other students in the hall. And, just as she all the students moved to let her see, her name was called. Looking she found Ino bounding up to her, and as Sakura glanced back to look, he was gone. Ino reaching her, and looking where her eyes had trained on .

"Sakura! I'm glad you're here, I was afraid I was gonna be alone."

"Uh-huh."

"Sakura?"

"What?" She turned her attention to her friend, looking slightly confused, and zoned out. Alarms had begun to go off in her head as she kept imagining the face that had walked infront of her moments ago.

"We should go. Class starts soon."

"Yeah." She smiled at Ino and they headed back towards their class hallway, all while a smirking figure watched from a crevice. Watching how Sakura starred at the spot he had once been, and that she couldn't turn away. He took two steps and was back in the high school hallway traffic, making his way towards his destination.

* * *

The hallways seemed extra eerie when everyone's in class. Sakura couldn't help but notice, and even coutn all the people she had seen walking around. One. Not realy surprising considering how strict the school is on skipping, anyone caught, gone like nothing. Her teacher had asked her to run an errand, and she picked the worse time to ask Sakura.

The sun that had once been shining seemed to cloud over as she entered the window wall, all clear glass, allowing the outside to be shone. Sakura usually liked to look out it on certain days, sunny or cloudy, rain or shine. But, something about the clouds told her not to look out and gaze into the outside. She took hesitant steps as she sensed something wrong. Her body on alert for anything.

The whole school seemed to become soundless, even her solid footsteps becoming nothing. She saw the shadow move, but couldn't do anything to stop it. The figure grasping her around the waist, and pulling them to her.

"Thought you were safe, blossom?" The voice sent shivers up her spine, the danger alone in it, and only adding on to the huskiness of the voice.

"W-w-w-who?"

"Ah, so that doctor did do his job. Tch. Annoying. Let me fix that." He turned her around in one swfit motion, his lips locking with hers, and than slowly going down to her neck. The marks reappeared as he came close to them, his fangs coming out and sinking into her skin. She gasped, but soon started to lean against his body.

Colors, and people, voices and scenes began to flood her head, making a headache come on. She felt her body fall and lean against his, her eyes closing. His face appearing and reappearing in her head. She could see him kissing her like he just had, his teeth on her neck, his body on hers.

"Ngngn."

"Shush, sleep." He let go of her neck and whispered in her ear. He could feel the medicine when he drank her blood, and guessed that they had given her blood pills. Whether she knew or not. He growled at that, it ment he would have to do extra work. He sighed, but looked at the girl in his arms, smirking and picking her up. Only she would be the reason he would enter a stupid human high school, same for the others as well. They would probably be gone with their girls in a matter of hours as well. At their new location, thanks to the wonderful humans who had found it days ago.

Sasuke adjusted her body, and than started walking out, her body nestled against his. She smiled slightly in her sleep, and Sasuke couldn't help the small smile that graced his lips, if she was smiling in her dreams, it ment she was smiling about him. The door opened as he leaned against it, and he heard rushed footsteps run down the halls as he stepped out, but by the time the mere humans reached the door. He was long gone.

* * *

**Done! Done! Done! This is officially the end, so don't ask "are you gonna write_?" No, I am not. Done. But I am so sorry it's this late, I've been so busy these last few weeks! No time for writing! Sorry, sorry! I hope you enjoyed though, I wasn't sure on the ending, but I kinda like the way I ended it. It would've been shorter if I hadn't thought of that. It really ened the story.**

**Happy Halloween(Late sorry)**

**~Chao**

**P.s Review, sub, fave, vote, and all that! Thank you!**


End file.
